


【伪论坛体】HHTV之王的秘密

by Joyliww



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 是小可爱们点的亚赫（ @bobbyhill ）、苏富比x查二（ @阿井井井井 ）、BobSam（@星澜Starlie ），以及我夹带的Baybond角色拉郎。全文5800＋，部分符合史实，其他的是我为了CP的无考据发言。
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon, Bob Hale/Sam, Charles II of England/Sotherby





	【伪论坛体】HHTV之王的秘密

历史论坛//HHTV//水区//八卦//你看新一期的《王的秘密》了吗？

1l 楼主：如题！我没别的意思，有正在等看直播或在现场的小伙伴吗，看到我男神了吗！我男神小赫菲！！他超级好看！！

2l xx：看到了也不是你的！我每次都想吐槽这个节目名字，到底和维**亚的秘密有什么不可告人的关系！

3l xx：我可不管你的男神，我是为了Charlie宝贝买的票！前排，羡慕吗？

4l xx：我表面恭维你说羡慕，其实我，我羡慕死了！！！我想当苏富比大人怀里的那本书！！

5l xx: 别说了，我就想当马其顿国王头盔上的装饰。

6l Bigger than meeee？：我有亚历山大穿过的全套盔甲，害~

7l xx：噫，楼上是变态？

8l 我搭档好烦人：我就想说，这个节目居然没凉，还成功播到第三期了？

01、

糟糕历史电视台将《王的秘密》节目交给萨姆时，金发女郎是拒绝的。

她有些嫌弃地甩甩手中的节目策划：“我还有那时新闻要主持呢。谁会把时间浪费在这种奇奇怪怪的节目上？”

一旁看似不经意的路过的鲍勃将他银灰色的脑袋从萨姆的肩膀上越过去看那份被抖得哗哗响的策划案，然后用他惊人的语速念道：“……邀请各个时代各地区的帝王以及与他们有亲密关系的人物，挖掘其不为人知的隐秘故事，与观众分享他们的爱恨情仇……增进历史上的帝王们与大众的情感交流……”

萨姆把手中的策划书啪得放在鲍勃的手里：“我建议把这个节目交给鲍勃，毕竟除了隔壁怀特利，就属他活得比电视台存在时间还长（嘿，我听到了，我一点都不老！），跟历史人物打交道再合适不过了。”

台长笑眯眯地看着他们：“要不然就你，要不然你们两个一起。”哦，让老鲍勃主持的话，观众们还能听清楚吗？

秉承着要死一起死的精神，萨姆一把拉住了想逃跑的鲍勃。

当节目组先邀请了克里奥帕特拉七世、武则天、伊丽莎白一世、皇极天皇和善德女主以《王的秘密之女人时代》为第一期节目播出大火，又因为第二期《王的秘密之被误解的我》中帝辛、杨广、理查德三世等人的卖惨表现而炒了一把热度，以及萨姆的奖金直线上升后，她不得不说出那句无人能避免的三大本质之一：“真香。”

那么这一期又邀请了谁呢。

**

9l xx:难道只有我一个人总是以为这个要讲“王的男人”吗？（滑稽.jpg）

10l 给我防弹衣：楼上猜对了，这次还真是“王的男人”（杰瑞舔柠檬.jpg）。

02、

“我以为节目组会搞事情的把都铎王朝和约克王朝的弄一期节目呢果然是不可能吗就算是理查德唱歌再好听也不能邀请两次是吧……”

“鲍勃，请你说话带标点符号。”萨姆正在化妆镜前为马上开始的节目补妆，听着鲍勃一口气不停的说了一大堆后终于忍不住出口吐槽。

“Yes，my lady，”鲍勃笑着朝她做一个不成型的军礼，“但是今天的节目对单身狗非常不友好。”

“我看不一定，”萨姆被那个军礼逗笑了，但她故作严肃地轻咳一声，可不能惯着这个家伙。她一边这么想着一边走过去替鲍勃把黑灰西装的领口整理整齐，“现在的人就喜欢看别人秀恩爱。”

被姐姐强行拉过来帮忙又秀了一脸的外勤记者撇撇嘴，谁说的，他宁愿去温泉关和斯巴达勇士聊天也不想看姐姐和准姐夫（萨姆：我不承认哦）虐狗。啊，我什么时候能追到隔壁探长！

心中埋怨，但是迈克还是乖乖翻看这次的脚本帮两位主持人熟悉流程：“woooow，这次你们邀请了亚历山大大帝！”

“所以你看不到本王的名字嘛？”一个毛茸茸的脑袋突然探了出来，迈克回头，只见眉眼英俊又显得有些顽劣的青年冲他眨眨眼。

还没等迈克小可怜反应过来眼前这个长得和之前见过的鲁伯特王子那么像的国王是谁，那青年就一捋唇上的小八字胡凑近了萨姆，执起她的右手，然后低头吻在自己带了手套的拇指上：“哦，美丽的女士，查理二世向您问好。”

还没等萨姆作出什么反应，突然一抹鹅黄蹿了进来：“陛下，您怎么跑到这里来了！”

快乐王查理耸着肩嬉笑着道歉：“因为等的很无聊呀。”

查理的宠臣苏富比对几人歉意的笑笑，他年龄稍长，显得成熟优雅又有些书卷气：“抱歉，我们家陛下添麻烦了。”

查理一伸手挽住苏富比的胳膊要把他往外带：“好啦，本王不就是想看看Party怎么样了吗，不要总是道歉啊。”

“那您做些不让我道歉的事啊……”

迈克似乎明白了本期的主题。

**

11l xx：王的男人？？？太草了吧！！是我想的那种男人吗？

12l xx：楼上想的是哪种男人，还能是哪种关系！我有一个大胆的想法。

13l xx：针对你大胆的想法我国有一套完整的刑法。

14l xx：那我知道为啥会邀请大帝和军师了……捂住鼻子，他们太真了好不好，作为他们的部下每天被闪瞎。

15l xx：那Charles II和我男神呢……突然有不祥预感。

16l xx：我想要恺撒和安东尼……（他们四舍五入也是王（法老）的男人）

17l 楼主：害，克里奥帕特拉上过节目啦。

18l xx：其实我比较担心Bob诶，他上次满嘴跑火车差点被隋炀帝用绳子勒死。

19l xx：广君的七弦琴在这里！哪里有杨广陛下哪里就有我！

20l骄傲的现场君：我披上马甲来了，要开始了！！！

03、

“欢迎收看本期《王的秘密》，”穿着缎面衬衫的萨姆坐在沙发上，对着镜头微笑，“我是主持人萨姆。”

“嗨，我是鲍勃！”灯光突然打在观众席的后方，灰黑色西装的银发男子挥了挥他的胳膊，然后一路小跑着跑到舞台上，总是看起来那么活力的样子，“今天我们有幸邀请到两位截然不同的帝王以及他们的挚友宠臣他们来自不同的时代，啊抱歉我又忘了加标点，但却同样深受各位的欢迎和喜爱。”

“首先是史上最伟大的军事统帅之一永不满足的Alexander the Great和他的军师Hephaestion，他们先后统一希腊全境、占领埃及、荡平波斯还大军到达印度河流域！”

金橘色卷发的英俊青年穿着古希腊式的铠甲威风凛凛的走上台来，他歪起嘴角，自信又爽朗的一笑，仿佛自带着地中海热烈的阳光。而青年正握着另一位看起来略显得害羞的人的手腕，与如同盛夏骄阳的前者相比，这位冷静沉稳又显得含蓄，像爱琴海上轻拂的海风。

“But not for so long！”还没等两位马其顿的领袖将领向观众打完招呼，鲍勃的标志性台词就出来了，“在亚历山大三十三岁去世后众多将领开始争夺这片广袤的大陆，最终托勒密等三人瓜分了亚历山大帝国，希腊化时代也由此开始。”

亚历山大依旧微笑着但眼底却有了杀气，他将胳膊靠在瘦削的男主持肩膀上：“你可以再讲详细一点哟。”

萨姆立马从沙发上站起来：“好啦让我们有请第二组嘉宾，英格兰的复辟国王快乐的Charles II和他靠谱又忠诚的顾问Sotherby。这位气度不凡热爱狂欢的国王深受臣民喜爱。”

在那位漂亮的国王登场时，观众席上“Charliemehearty”“Charliesweet”的闪光牌热烈的摇晃着，而这位国王朝着狂热的粉丝微笑点头，哦天哪他为什么自带酒杯上台哦，这是个全龄向的节目呀！跟着他后面上来的苏富比假装清嗓子咳了两声提醒他的陛下把酒收收，然后向观众行了个标准的十七世纪的礼，又整整自己黄色的斗篷。

鲍勃刚想张口来两句，萨姆一个眼刀过去让差点蹦豆子一样的科普憋进了嘴里。

“没错，本期主题就是《王的秘密之亲密顾问》，本来我们还打算邀请一下亨利八世和阿拉贡的凯瑟琳，但王后拒绝了我们的邀请。”

查理耸耸肩膀喝了一口酒，懒散地靠在旁边苏富比的身上：“她要是答应才怪了呢，亨八一点不懂的怜香惜玉。不是常说‘渣男，你的名字叫亨利八’嘛。”

“你有什么资格说吗？”萨姆想想快活王那一连串的情妇就觉得头皮发麻。

“但是本王对他们都很好呀，死之前还交代詹姆斯照顾她们啦。”

台下不愿透露名字的来自东汉末年的曹某人对这一行为表示深深的赞同。

**

24l xx：？？防弹衣你是什么人，真的是王的男人啊我晕厥了。

25l xx：我死了我死了！！大帝的笑我能品一年！怎么会有这么自恋还自恋到恰到好处的人啊！

26l 话多多我随时准备出道：你们没注意到大帝握着小赫的手腕吗！他们szd，我今晚爆肝1w交通工具！！

27l xx：您说话算话吗？求求您了，看看tag,tag空了！

28l xx：哈哈哈哈查二喝酒，这个不是全龄向的节目吗？

29l xx：你确定？第一期邀请的那几位姐姐哪个让你觉得这个算全龄向了。

30l 井泰蓝的井：你们都没看到小心肝靠在苏富比身上吗！！！这么甜的吗？！我现在就去给节目组打钱。

31l 探长是探长啊：呵，还全龄向，我觉得马上就能闪瞎狗眼的同时开上高速了。

04、

“先向现场的和电视机前的各位观众简单介绍一下自己吧，”萨姆职业化的笑着，同时用眼神警告着鲍勃，“简单介绍。”

“我就是亚历山大大帝，马其顿国王，亚历山大帝国的缔造者，欧洲最优秀的最伟大的军事领袖，”亚历山大扬起下巴，挑着眉毛，“没错，最伟大的就是我。”

“最喜欢的事就是拿自己名字给城市命名。”赫菲斯提安歪歪头低声吐槽。

亚历山大笑着凑近低声在他耳边说了句什么，军师的脸腾得就红了。

“我就是快乐王查理，伦敦大火发生在我统治时期，嗯，喜欢舞会、美酒、美人，还很想跟荷兰好好打一架，”那边查理二世喝光了杯中的红酒，故意看看萨姆又看看一脸无辜状的赫菲斯提安，“比如这种美人。”

然后那位年轻气盛的将领伸长胳膊一下就捞过身边的军师把有些纤瘦的人揽在怀里，宣誓主权般的替人介绍：“这位是赫菲斯提安，是我的军师、挚友，以及恋人。”

亚历山大说话的时候声音压得低沉，看似温柔的轻声言语，语气中却有不容反驳的强硬，鼻音微挑，带着点漫不经心的性感。赫菲斯提安无意识的咽了口唾沫，垂下长长的眼睫轻咳一声，但却没有推开亚历山大：“呃，就是他说的那样。”

查理哼了一声有样学样得拉住被自己靠着的苏富比的手，十指交握，那毛茸茸的戴着假发的脑袋自然而然地枕在了旁边人的肩膀上，半眯着褐色的大眼睛：“这是苏富比，他是我的宠臣、顾问，以及挚爱。啊，苏富比倒酒嘛。”

苏富比几乎是宠溺的笑着摇头：“您还是少喝点吧，我的陛下。”

**

36l 辣辣：卧槽！！！！我在现场我受不了了我差点鸡叫出声好吗？这是什么！！啊啊啊啊啊！！慵懒的像只猫的查理宝贝！！

37l xx：铁打的笼子管不住我这流水做的鸡！我尖叫到楼下投诉我！！大帝那是什么占有欲！

38l 楼主：呜呜呜男神果然是属于男神的！我好喜欢那个漂亮的青年但我打不过那个亚历山大！

39l 圈圈：我好想知道大帝对小赫菲说了什么啊，那脸红的！“我的陛下”这个也好苏！！查二是在撒娇嘛？！

40l xx：你们都没注意大帝凑上去的时候又嗅了嗅赫菲的头发吗？难道不是说什么你今天很香之类的骚话吗？

41l xx：奇怪你为什么说又？我只注意到小赫上下移动的喉结啊！！！

42l 我为他们落泪：你们都没听说过这句话吗：“亚历山大一生从未败过,除了败给赫菲斯提安的大腿之间”。

43l xx：？？？？？？！！！！这是什么虎狼之词？？？

44l xx：我的表情就跟萨姆一样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（地铁老头.jpg）

45l xx：你们都没注意到满嘴开直升飞机的嘴炮叔趁乱向萨姆姐姐表白了吗？

45l xx：他表白的次数还少吗？HH那时新闻时都好多次了！！

05、

今天的访谈节目对萨姆来说真的是种折磨。

孩子气的“老顽童”鲍勃加上孩子气的“伟大领袖”亚历山大加上孩子气的“Party animal”查理，她瞬间觉得自己是小学教导主任。

终于渡过了艰难的访谈环节，又迎来了热闹到第一次动员了全场观众的游戏环节……

游戏环节，永远都是两位君主在抢答，你抢到一个我一定要抢到下一个；你调戏军师我就调戏顾问；你向顾问撒娇我就抱住军师……然后两位“王的男人”一个事不关己高高挂起偶尔吐个槽，一个嘴上提意见身体却毫无原则的国王说啥就是啥。

“Game over！”

“害，你很不错，下回来参加本王的Party吧。”

“害，你也不赖，下回来一起下征服棋吧。”

亚历山大没注意到赫菲斯提安满脸的拒绝：求求你了，你每次玩起来都废寝忘食啊！！！

“我们的节目也接近尾声了哦，”萨姆故作一脸遗憾实际上内心快乐得不得了，“既然是亲密关系，那么什么时候觉得他对自己最重要呢？”

亚历山大难得表情阴郁，深蓝色的眼眸一瞬间暗淡下来，他放在膝头的手紧紧攥成了拳，指甲几乎嵌进手心的软肉：“在我失去他的时候。”

他永远忘不了那三天撕心裂肺的悲痛。他年轻的、俊美的，前不久还朝气蓬勃的挚友，他的灵魂伴侣就那样面色苍白嘴唇发紫地躺在那里，一动不动。当眼泪流干，当从撕裂般的痛处里清醒，他第一次发了疯。屠杀、毁掉城墙、禁止音乐，他杀了那个主治医生，向阿蒙神派去使者，他要让他独一无二的赫菲斯提安成为万人膜拜的神。可是金棺也好，香料也罢，再多的人命再多的珠宝再多的祭祀，他都回不来了。

一双手放在了攥紧的拳上，他抬头，他的灵魂伴侣握住他的手正对他轻轻微笑着，然后低下头颅，用唇虔诚地吻上他手指上的戒指，然后说：“你在我心里，从头至尾，都是最重要的那个。”

苏富比则帮他的国王理了理刚才游戏环节疯跑过后乱掉的假发，拿出帕子为他擦拭汗水：“伦敦大火，我的陛下亲自救火的时候。那个时候，他在我眼里变成了光。”

火舌漫天而来，那神采奕奕光彩照人的国王被烟火寻得狼狈，口干舌燥，甚至他最喜欢的那件衣服都被火焰燎出几个破洞来。但是国王没有在意这个，他要求他的所有臣民亲自救火。素来骄奢淫逸，看起来被宠坏了的国王，走上了最前方。那个时候，苏富比突然就觉得，查理他的任何放纵任何享乐，他的幼稚他的小脾气，他不分昼夜的欢愉，都是可以原谅的，至少与他自己而言，查理是他唯一要效忠、就算投入一切也要护他周全的那个人。

“我在要死的时候，”查理一向豁达又看得开，谈论起自己的死亡也没特别在意。他朝着观众举杯，“我在被那帮庸医整的死去活来时，脑海里想到的居然是，‘如果苏富比在就好了’，我也不知道是要向他埋怨还是要说什么，就是想，无论什么时候，他在我就什么都无所谓了。”

“还有，我很后悔扔掉他给我的马克杯。”

**

208l xx：我的眼泪不值钱……这不是欢乐向的节目吗？

209l楼主：呜呜只能说有时空管理局真是太好了，有HHTV真是太好了，能让他们穿越那么多岁月的隔阂重新相逢。

06、

鲍勃敲开萨姆的办公室门的时候，萨姆正在整理几天后那时新闻的稿件。她抬起头，鲍勃穿着白净的衬衫，灰黑色的外套正躺在他的臂弯里，另一只手却背在身后。

“怎么了？”

“锵锵~”男人猛地从身后拿出在维多利亚时期推销员的推荐下买的一束花递到了萨姆的鼻子下。

“工作顺利结束不如我们出去喝一杯查理二世向我推荐了一间酒馆再不去的话会打烊……”

“鲍勃，”萨姆笑着摇头接过那束花，轻轻嗅了一下，“说话记得带标点符号呀。”

END

部分ID：

bigger than meeee卡里古拉

我搭档好烦人：萨姆

给我防弹衣：迈克

探长是探长啊：博恩斯

其他的是小伙伴们的客串


End file.
